Rise Of The Stars(After The Dark Forest Battle)
Prologue no idea for a prologue yet Chapter 1 Narrator=Lionblaze Lionblaze stared out across the lake, many thoughts crowded his mind. The battle between the clans and the Dark Forest had been seven moons ago. Several cats had lost their lives in the battle. Firestar, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Ferncloud were only a few of them. On top of that, Lionblaze's mate, Cinderheart, was expecting their kits soon. Lionblaze reached his paw out and touched the lake, ripples spread across the surface. "StarClan, be with me" he murmured. "We will always be with you" Hollyleaf, Lionblaze's sister, appeared beside him, her black fur was smooth. "Hollyleaf! It's so good to see you!" Lionblaze's voice held joy. Hollyleaf nodded, "it's good to see you too, brother". "Why are you here?" Lionblaze asked his sister. "I came to see you" Hollyleaf replied. Lionblaze looked down at his paws. "Something is bothering you, right?" Hollyleaf meowed. "I'm worried about Cinderheart" Lionblaze admitted "Cinderheart is a tough cat, she'll be fine" Hollyleaf assured him. Lionblaze wasn't very convinced. "Queens have always been kitting, you can't help Cinderheart, toms have never been able to help queens with this" Hollyleaf meowed. "I am one of the three and i'm getting nervous over something like kits!" Lionblaze growled. "Everything will be fine" Hollyleaf meowed. Lionblaze turned to her, but saw that his sister was gone. Chapter 2 Narrator=Dovewing "Bend your legs more" Dovewing instructed. She was training her apprentice , Seedpaw, with Bumblestripe and his apprentice , Snowpaw, Ivypool and her apprentice , Dewpaw, Toadstep and his apprentice , Amberpaw, and Graystripe with his apprentice , Lilypaw. Graystripe stepped up to demonstrate how to catch birds. "First, you bend your legs, then you push your belly to the ground, then...leap!" Graystripe jumped but landed tail-lengths from his target, a small leaf. All the cats stared at him. "Stop gazing at me like i'm a two-headed mouse!" he snapped. Dovewing could see that Graystripe was getting old and that Bramblestar might have made a mistake choosing him as Lilypaw's mentor. 'He's an experienced warrior' Bramblestar had said. The mentors decided to move on to battle training. They taught the apprentices basic moves such as the forepaw swipe and how to duck and roll. They eventually decided to have a contest. The first two up were Snowpaw and Lilypaw. Lilypaw managed to pin Snowpaw down, one paw on his head, the other on his chest. Lilypaw next went up against Amberpaw, the two she-cats tried and it looked like Amberpaw would win, but, Lilypaw managed to roll underneath Amberpaw and pin her down. Lilypaw swiped at Dewpaw and rolled underneath him. Dewpaw swiped his paws around frantically, but Lilypaw leaped on him and pinned him. Finally, Lilypaw went up against Seedpaw. The two sisters stared each other down. Dovewing hoped her apprentice would do good. Seedpaw hissed and leaped at Lilypaw. Lilypaw stepped to the side and Seedpaw landed on the ground with a thud. Lilypaw placed one paw on Seedpaw's side. Dovewing thought her apprentice had lost, but Seedpaw rolled over, taking Lilypaw with her. Seedpaw placed one paw on Lilypaw's muzzle. "Seedpaw wi-" Dovewing was cut off as Lilypaw pushed Seedpaw off of her and the two she-cats tussled on the ground. Lilypaw eventually pinned Seedpaw as well. "Lilypaw wins!" Graystripe announced and ran over to his apprentice. Everyone congratulated Lilypaw. Dovewing walked over to Seedpaw. "You did great" Dovewing complimented her. Dovewing saw pride in Graystripe's eyes. Graystripe was old, but he was still a great mentor for Lilypaw. Chapter 3 Narrator=Jayfeather "Should we give Mousewhisker some Tansy?" Briarlight rasped. Jayfeather flinched, Briarlight had been getting worse. It wasn't any known sickness and her excersises weren't working. Jayfeather sadly knew that Briarlight was slowly dying. Jayfeather spotted some deathberries and wondered if he should put Briarlight out of her misery. ''No! I would never kill another cat ''Jayfeather thought. "Jayfeather" Cherryleaf poked her ginger head inside the medicine den. "What?" The Medicine Cat asked. "Mousewhisker is coughing again" Cherryleaf told him. "I'll give him something" Jayfeather responded. Jayfeather grabbed some Tansy and headed to the warriors den and gave Mousewhisker the herb. The gray and white tom looked exhausted and Jayfeather thought that he was catching Whitecough. Mousewhisker's mate, Blossomfall, sat next to him. "You'll be okay" Blossomfall rasped her tongue over Mousewhisker's ear. "No!" Jayfeather snapped at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "What?" Blossomfall looked schocked. "Don't touch him, he might be catching Whitecough" Jayfeather told her. Blossomfall's eyes filled with grief and pain. "Don't worry" Jayfeather murmured. "I'll do everything I can to make sure Mousewhisker gets better". However, when Jayfeather padded out of the den, he wasn't sure if he could uphold his promise. Chapter 4 Narrator=Hollyleaf(So people can see StarClan more) Hollyleaf dozed in the warm sun, StarClan was so peaceful. Leopardstar expertly caught a fish out of the river, and shared it with Silverstream. Rainwhisker and Sootfur played around in the trees. "Help!" a bloody flame colored tom yowled. "Firestar! What happened to you?!" Silverstream gasped. "Dark Forest, at the border" Firestar gasped. "Hollyleaf, you Rainwhisker and Sootfur go to the border" Leopardstar meowed. "Silverstream and I will help Firestar." The three cats nodded and raced away. ''Dark Forest at the border? What is going on?! ''thought Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf saw Feathertail as they ran "Come with us" she meowed to the gray tabby she-cat. Chapter 5 Narrator=Ivypool Chapter 6 Narrator=Lionblaze Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction